Equestria-Spiele
'Die Equestria-Spiele '(Im Orig. Equestria Games) sind das größte Sportereignis des Landes. Athleten aus allen Winkeln und sogar Greife nehmen daran Teil. Die Spiele werden jedes mal an einem anderem Ort ausgetragen. In welchen Zeitabständen die Spiele steigen, ist nicht bekannt. Organisation Betreut und organisiert werden die Spiele von einer Jury. Diese entscheidet wo die Spiel ausgetragen werden. Die Ausstattung wird vom jeweiligen Austragungsort übernommen. Bekannte Jurymitglieder * Ms. Harshwhinny. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen Neben den üblichen Aufgeboten müssen Einhörner beim Betreten des Stadions durch eine Schleuse, die sie mit einen Sperrzauber belegt, damit sie nicht mit Magie in die Wettkämpfe eingreifen und so betrügen können. Eröffnung Zur Eröffnung der Spiele kommen die Athleten mit ihren Fahnenträgern ins Stadion und versammeln sich vor der großen Fackel die Feierlich entzündet wird. Bekannte Disziplinen Staffelflug Ein Teamsport. In einer Staffel fliegen nacheinander mehrere Flieger und überreichen sich dabei ein Hufeisen. Die Staffel deren letzter Flieger zuerst durchs Ziel geht gewinnt. The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Bulk Biceps gives Fluttershy horseshoe baton S4E24.png Spitfire takes first place S4E24.png Eisbogenschießen Ein Einzelsport. Die Teilnehmer schießen mit Eispfeilen auf Zielscheiben. Die Pfeile gefrieren die Teile die sie treffen. Derjenige, der seine Scheibe zuerst komplett zugeeist hat, gewinnt. Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer taking positions S4E24.png Dr. Hooves and unnamed archer firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archer 7's target almost completely frozen S4E24.png Bekannte Austragungsorte * Fillydelphia * Kristall-Königreich Bekannte Gewinner im Medaillenkampf * Ponyville Schließung In der Schlusszeremonie geht eine Parade durch das Stadion und ein Feuerwerk erhellt den Himmel. Equestria Games golden Crystal Empire flags S04E24.png Fireworks over the Games stadium S4E24.png Geschichte Vorfeld In Die Equestria-Spiele reisen die Mane 6 ins Kristall-Königreich um bei der Bewerbung als Austragungsort zu helfen. Dabei verwechseln sie die Jury Inspektorin Ms. Harshwhinny mit einer gewissen Ms. Peachbottom. Nach einigem Hin und her finden sie die richtige Inspektorin, die inzwischen Ms. Peachbottom kennen gelernt hat. Von ihren Schilderung, wie Gastfreundlich sie behandelt wurde ist Ms. Harshwhinny so beeindruckt dass sie die Spiele dem Kristall-Königreich zuspricht. In ''Kampf bis zum Ende'' bewirbt sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub als Flaggenträger für Ponyville. Ihre Chancen dabei stehen so gut das Diamond Tiara zu einem missen Trick greift. Sie redet ihnen ein, dass ein flugunfähiger Pegasi, Scootaloo schafft es zur der Zeit kaum vom Boden, seine Gruppe nicht repräsentieren kann. Das setzt ihr so das sie sogar nicht mehr mit will. Erst Rainbow Dash kann ihnen Klar mach das sie nicht fliegen muss so Lange es in ihrer Choreografie um das geht was Ponyville auszeichnet, Freundschaft. Mit frischem Mut schaffen es die Drei Flaggenträger zu werden. In Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft Reisen die Mane 6 zu den Staffelflug Qualifikationen nach Rainbowfalls da bekommt Rainbow Dash das Angebot mit den Wonderbolts für Cloudsdale zu fliegen. Es lockt sie zwar, doch bleibt Rainbow bei Ponyville. Hauptereignis In Equestria Games finden die Spiele im Kristall-Königreich statt. Spike, der dort als großer Held gefeiert wird, Wird gebeten die Fackel zu entzünden. Aber beim Anblick des vollen Stadions bekommt er Lampenfieber und kann vor Nervosität nicht mehr Feuer speien. Twilight greift heimlich ein und entzündet die Fackle mit Magie. Als Spike das erfährt will er es Wieder gut machen. Unterdessen gewinnt Cloudsdale knapp beim Staffelflug. Als bei der Medaillenverleihung die Hymne gespielt werden soll biete Spike, vor ausverkauften Haus, an sie zu singen. Unglücklicherweise hat er nicht gewusst das die Hymne der Sieger, Cloudsdale, gespielt wird und muss Improvisieren. Was nicht gut ankommt. Beim Finale der Spiele, dem Eisbogen Schießen, kommt es zur Katastrophe als einer der Schützen beim anlegen stolpert und dessen Pfeil eine Wolke trifft. Diese gefriert komplett durch und droht auf die Zuschauer zu stürzen. Die Pegasi tun was sie können um den Eisbrocken in die Mitte zu schieben. Wegen eines Speerzaubers, der gegen Betrug eingesetzt wird, sind die Einhörner machtlos. Im Letzten Moment kann Spike das Eis mit seinem Feueratem schmelzen. Die Prinzessinnen bedanken sich bei ihm. Zum Schluss kann Spike die Scharte von der Fackelentzündung mit einem Feuerwerk wett machen. Navboxen en:Equestria Games (event) pt:Jogos de Equestria (evento) Kategorie:Ereignisse